<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eclipse by cxy_kp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522803">Eclipse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxy_kp/pseuds/cxy_kp'>cxy_kp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Semi-Happyending, Short Chapters, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxy_kp/pseuds/cxy_kp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*This contains suicide*<br/>This has a semi-Happy ending basically it depends on you whether or not you like it. :)<br/>Hinata is a prince and Kageyama is a knight and fall in love.<br/>-This can also be found on Wattpad with same title under the same username.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Prologue</strong><br/>
Back when the world was divided in two by the day and the night, a love was born. This love between these two was so strong it united the world into one..<br/>
~<br/>
.<br/>
“Father, please. I beg you.” The boy begged sobbing. His father took one look at the ‘disgraceful’ sight of his son. Too ashamed to continue to look at his own flesh and blood he turned away.</p><p><strong>“You know the rules.”</strong><br/>
~<br/>
.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first chapters are really short.<br/>Sorry about that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>●○●<br/>~</p><p>“He went that way!” One man shouted. Dozens of footprints following the direction the man pointed.</p><p>A boy not too far away chuckled, once he no longer heard any foot steps he ran into the forbidden forest to hide from the men in horses. He ran fast and far, getting deeper and deeper into the forest with each step. Eventually he grew tired and decided to rest.</p><p>“Haha.. That was.. fun.. So.. tired..” He said, trying to catch his breath. Laying down he noticed something he had never seen before. “The.. The sky!”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Where’s the sun?! Why’s it so dark?! And what are those white balls in the sky?!.. What’s going on?!” He screamed. Unknowingly his screams attracted the curiosity of a man nearby. The man grew closer and closer with every scream.</p><p>Within a second the man had him pinned down to the ground with a knife to his neck. <strong>“Who are you?”</strong></p><p>~</p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Eclipse .2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who are you?”<br/>~<br/>.<br/>“..Um.. Hi!..Um..My name is Hinata?.. Ha..Ha” The boy laughed awkwardly. “Well Hinata, What are you doing yelling in the middle of nowhere like a mad man?” He questioned with a sharp glare. </p><p>“How could I not be yelling?! Haven't you seen the sky!” Hinata stuttered. Though the taller man didn’t look at the sky but instead he sighed, “You really are a mad man” </p><p>“I am not! Can’t you see there is no sun?!” The short male pouted.</p><p>”The ‘sun’? Is that some sort of god?” </p><p>“Huh..? W-What? NO! T-The big, hot, giant ball that floats in the sky!” He sounded desperate and he was. He was hoping that the stranger was just messing with him. To Hinata’s disbelief the stranger looked at him as if he was crazy. </p><p>That was it, that was all it took for the orange haired boy to break down. He was tired, hungry and now going crazy. </p><p>On the other hand the taller boy panicked seeing the devastated boy. “Uh. Don’t c-cry. Um.. I-” he sighed seeing he wasn’t helping. </p><p>“My name is Kageyama.”<br/>~<br/>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Eclipse.3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I made this chapter a little longer. :&gt;</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My name is Kageyama.<br/>~<br/>. <br/>“Kageyama Tobio to be precise.”<br/>This caught the crying boy off guard, ‘Was he trying to calm him down?’ He looked up at the Kageyama and stared at him for a short period of time. Kageyama’s cheeks flushed a dark pink when a giggle was heard from the shorter boy’s mouth. His pride was now hurt, he turned on around too embarrassed to face the boy again.</p><p>“Hinata Shoyo.” <br/>“That’s my full name” He smiled sweetly.<br/>A loud silence took over, with only the sound of crickets chirping. Finally the Kageyama mustered up the courage to face Hinata, but as he turned toward him, the younger boy collapsed. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>The next morning Hinata woke up to the strong, pungent smell of food. The smell made his mouth water and his stomach growl. His stomach felt like he hadn't eaten in years. ‘Maybe it was that dream?’ he thought to himself. </p><p>“Oh you're awake. Great, now get up, I made breakfast.” A tall guy with dark blue eyes and pale skin said startling Hinata. He looked exactly like the man in Hinata’s ‘dream’..</p><p>“No, it wasn’t a dream. Now hurry up before the food gets cold.” He said. The other boy was left with his mouth hanging, so wide a fly could fly in and lay its eggs. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>“You're a good cook!” The complement left a light blush on Kageyama’s face. He thanked him and proceeded to collect the plates. </p><p>“So Hinata, want to tell me how you ended up in the forbidden forest yesterday?” Hinata stiffened. “I.. Well.. I ran in to escape the palace guards.” <br/>~<br/>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>